רציף 22 בתחנת הרכבת המרכזית במילאנו
thumb|ימין|300px|מהכתבה בבטאון יהודי מילאנו במילאנו הוקם אתר זיכרון ברציף 22 בתחנת הרכבת המרכזית. בטאון יהדי מילאנו כתב ב-30 ינואר 2012: L 26 GENNAIO NEL CANTIERE DEL MEMORIALE DELLA SHOAH ALLA STAZIONE CENTRALE SI È TENUTO UN READING DI OPERE E TESTIMONIANZE. GRANDE PARTECIPAZIONE DI PERSONAGGI DELLA CULTURA, DELLO SPETTACOLO, DELLA POLITICA. MOLTI STUDENTI E CITTADINI MILANESI. Il freddo è forse lo stesso che c’era in quel mattino del 30 gennaio 1944, quando il primo convoglio blindato, destinazione Auschwitz, partì da questi sotterranei. Ma oggi non abbiamo paura, non siamo smarriti e increduli, abbiamo vestiti caldi e “visi amici” intorno a noi. I volti di tanti cittadini milanesi venuti ad ascoltare. Per capire, per ricordare. תרגום אוטומטי:"ביוחם 26 בינואר בחצר של אתר זיכרון השואה של התחנה המרכזית הוקראו עבודות ועדויות. האירוע התרחש בהשתתפותם של אישי תרבות, בידור ומדינאים. כן באו לטקס תלמידים רבים ואזרחים של מילאנו. וכך נאמר בפתיח: "קר הוא אולי אותו אחד שהיה בבוקרו של 30 בינואר 1944, כאשר השיירה הראשונה של קרונות אטומים יצא בדרכו לאושוויץ, הוא עזב אותם מתחת לאדמה. אבל היום אנחנו לא מפחדים, אנחנו לא איבד אמון, יש לנו בגדים חמים "פנים ידידותית" סביבנו. פניהם של אזרחים רבים כל כך של מילאן צריך לבוא להקשיב. כדי להבין, לזכור." המקור:בטאון יהודי מילאנו המשך הכתבה he authorities say, a bit 'of rhetoric, a bit' of sincere emotion. The important thing today is to reaffirm the willingness to undertake work of this Memorial. The project - architect Guido Morpurgo - promises a place to live, study and meditation. Something very different from a museum. Something which the city has so much need, to fight the indifference of the weak against the tragedies, the intolerance of diversity of new immigrants, the ignorance of the past that can not really condemn us to repeat it. Trains pass over the galleries of the Memorial, everything seems to vibrate, voices are raised and the suggestion is strong. "This is the original place," says De Bortoli. "These are the noises they heard the deportees," this is the starting point for Jews and political prisoners to death camps and work. Giuliano Pisapia is the first celebration of Memorial Day by Mayor of Milan. "Let us now take for granted what happened, as was normal. But it's awful. Being here you understand the terror, the anguish that these people must have felt, "he stressed, ensuring the commitment of the City to do everything possible and even more to give in Milan, in a reasonable time, this Memorial. "That must be something alive, to serve for the future." The Commune of Milan has agreed to name the deep on which stands the memorial to the philanthropist, banker Edmond Safra Jacob. The President of the Province of Milan, Guido Podesta, has gone to Milan to participate in the fundraising to complete the work "because this memorial can not be left to the generosity of a few institutions", while the governor has granted Formigoni "fully supported by the Lombardy Region to build a permanent place in memory" of extermination. "This is intended as a laboratory to develop the principles of civil coexistence," said the vice president of the Foundation for the Memorial of the Shoah Roberto Jarach what he called "winning" the choice made four years ago "to start with the work although not all funds already available. " The recovery of underground tunnels, the skeleton of what will be the library of 45 000 volumes, the circular base of the meditation room are there, you can imagine the extraordinary significance of this place. For all citizens, travelers can stop and see. For students. "Milan 30.01.1944 Auschwitz" reads the plaque on one of the underground platforms between the tracks, in what will be the Wall of Names: This is the first commemorative plaque of the trains started from track 21 of the Milan Central Station in the direction of the field the concentration. The first of 20 number plates remember that all convoys of deportees from the station that you have so far news. After the laying of the plate, began the reading of literary texts on the deportation and genocide, opened by Liliana Segre on that train of 30 January 1944 he was deported. There are lots, lots, those who presented themselves to read, comment, by politicians, directors Andrée Ruth Shammah, Ruggero Gabbai Camerini and Miriam, the singer Roberta Flack, and Nicholas Agliardi Pelan to Maximilian, by actors Leonardo Manera Flavio Oreglio, Anna Nogara, Elijah Schilton, journalists Gad Lerner, Daniela Di Pace, the presidents of ANPI, Smuraglia and ANED, Darius Venegoni. And many, many young Manzoni high school and beyond. The words of Primo Levi, Etty Hillesum, Teo Ducci, Don Andrea Gallo, David Grossman, Zvi Kolitz, Elie Wiesel, Franz Josef Muller's "White Rose", Mark Edelman and many other authors and witnesses have been spoken between the ramps and concrete columns, in the cold in the bones entering into a space that - hopefully soon - will collect on the shelves of the library, repeated in the video, give them a future and a value, forever, for everyone. 0 קטגוריה:שואת יהודי איטליה